


Maknaes

by KaiOhMy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, No Lube, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiOhMy/pseuds/KaiOhMy
Summary: After discovering that Sehun is gay, Kai begins to question his sexuality and their current relationship. His curiosity only grows, drawing them closer.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	Maknaes

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to show through this fic that someone's first time engaging in anal sex can be a painful experience (moral of the story = please use lube). I also think this ship is really sweet and I hope you like it. Enjoy! (reposted from asianfanfics)

Kai entered the practice room to find Sehun dancing alone. He entered the room and didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around Sehun’s waist, hugging him from behind. Sehun and Kai had been friends for years. Ever since they debuted, they had been inseparable, and their shared passion for dance only drew them closer. Kai was quick to recognize the song that Sehun was dancing to and joined him. He had always been shy, finding it particularly difficult to open up to people, but with Sehun it was different. Kai spoke in the language of dance, and it was one that Sehun seemed to understand.

They never seemed to have to use words to express themselves when they moved their bodies in time with the music. They manipulated their movements to tell a story. They both knew that when things were better left unspoken, that these things could be illustrated with a roll of their shoulders or the sway of their hips.

After a while, the other members joined them. Practice was intense, but they still found time to laugh. Chen kept grabbing Chanyeol’s ass, and Suho scolded Chanyeol as he complained dramatically about harassment. They made fun of Sehun and Kai as they held hands briefly when they practiced the dance to Playboy. At the end of the day they were all exhausted, but Chanyeol and D.O. managed to muster up the remainder of their energy to make them dinner.

Kai sat with Sehun sprawled on the couch. His eyes studied the motions of Sehun’s hands as he spoke. His fingers were pale and palms smooth. Kai had the urge to take them in his own, to feel the warmth and comfort they gave. After they ate, Kai sprawled out in a chair with a yawn. Sehun dragged his heavy feet over to him an lay down practically on top of him. Sehun rubbed his eyes sleepily,

“Are you tired Jongin?” 

“Yeah.” Kai smiled as Sehun wrapped his arms around him. Kai’s body drew in the warmth from the man who hugged him tightly. Sehun closed his eyes gently as Kai snuggled his head into his shoulder. His eyes grew heavy. Sehun shifted slightly as Kai’s hair tickled his chin. Just as Kai began to drift off, Baekhyun launched an attack by beating them with a pillow,

“Go to bed! You’ll be all sore tomorrow if you fall asleep here!” Kai opened his eyes reluctantly as Sehun reached his arms above his head in a weary stretch.

“Come on.” Sehun stood up, pulling halfheartedly on Kai’s arm. Kai groaned and scrunched his face,

“But I don’t want to…” Sehun cuffed him over the ear playfully and dragged him to his feet. Kai rubbed the side of his head as Sehun lead him to his room. Kai flopped onto his bed.

“You’re pathetic.” Sehun said with a snort. Kai huffed in mock offense, using his forearms to shield his eyes. “Goodnight Jongin.”

“Goodnight Sehun.” Kai stifled a yawn, Chanyeol entered the room as Sehun left. Kai lacked the energy to change his clothes as Chanyeol prepared for bed. Kai loved Sehun’s unique quirkiness, he immediately felt less shy and more confident around him. He slowly drifted off to sleep, not answering Chanyeol when he told him goodnight. 

…

The following evening, the members of EXO sat around the living room listening to Lay as he talked about a pretty girl he had met at a fan meeting. They all soon chipped in, talking about cute fans they had encountered. Xiumin noticed that Sehun had yet to say anything,

“What about you Sehun?” Xiumin asked, “Have any girls caught your eye at a fan meeting?”

Sehun shrugged, “Not really.”

Xiumin raised an eyebrow with a laugh, “Gosh Sehun, has any girl ever caught your eye?”

“Nope.” Sehun leaned back, a challenging look crossing his face.

The other members shook this off, continuing the conversation without thinking much of Sehun’s comment. Kai frowned, considering what Sehun had said. Now that he thought about it, Sehun had never really had much of an interest in girls. He had never shown much of an interest in anybody. Kai thought back to all the times that Sehun had held his hand or kissed another member on the cheek. He had never considered the possibility that Sehun liked men. The more Kai thought about it, the more it made sense. Sehun only ever showed affection towards other men, never once had Kai seen Sehun show that same affection towards a girl.

None of the other members seemed to be putting this much thought into the matter. They probably just assumed that Sehun hadn’t meant anything significant. But Kai wasn’t so sure. He did not like the idea that Sehun was hiding something. Sehun was fairly reserved but he never kept secrets from him or the other members.

Kai sat at the kitchen counter eating fried chicken. The other members had gone off to the other room to eat their dinner before heading to bed. Soon, Sehun and Kai were left in the kitchen alone. Just as Sehun was about to leave the room, Kai spoke,

“Sehun?”

He stopped abruptly, “Yeah?”

Kai looked down at his hands, a slight crease forming on his forehead. He searched his mind for a way to ask Sehun what he wanted without offending him. But how could he ask such a question? What if Kai’s suspicions had been wrong? However, he also wanted to speak up before he lost his nerve. Kai looked up at Sehun and met his eyes,

“Are you gay?”

Sehun’s whole body stiffened. He rubbed the back of his neck before answering carefully,

“Yes.”

Kai plastered a neutral expression onto his face as Sehun shrugged. They stood in silence for a moment,

“Do you want some chicken?”

…

Kai didn’t mind that Sehun liked men. That didn’t change who he was. He was still Sehun. However, Kai saw him in a new light. He was curious. What was it like to desire a man? What did their lips feel like? Kai wanted to know more, but was too shy to ask Sehun about it. He didn’t want to offend him. But that never stopped Kai’s constant state of curiosity.

He kept noticing things. The slight tremble in his hands at Sehun’s touch. The longing to feel the warmth of his skin. The complete and utter happiness he felt in Sehun’s presence. He had never thought what these moments might actually mean. Confusion constantly clouded Kai’s mind. He knew he liked girls. Were these things he felt for Sehun just signs of friendship, or was there something deeper than that?

After a long day of work, the members of EXO decided to open a bottle of liquor. They had the rest of the weekend off and they wanted to loosen up, to relieve the built up tension from their heavy workload. Sehun and Xiumin immediately downed two generous shots before pouring themselves more. Kai drank his own, his chest growing warm from the bitter alcohol. They drank shot after shot. Kai’s vision blurred and his head spun. They talked and laughed and messed around. Kai knew he shouldn’t have, but he continued to drink.

Kai stood to get more when his body lurched forward, almost falling. The other members laughed as he stumbled. His shirt and face were stained with alcohol. Sehun stood and reached an arm around Kai’s waist, supporting him,

“I think it’s time we got you washed up.”

Kai nodded, feeling as if he might vomit as he and Sehun staggered to the bathroom. Sehun giggled as he clumsily wiped Kai’s face with a towel. Kai splashed his face with water, hoping to regain himself. Sehun rubbed his back reassuringly. The feeling of Sehun’s hand sent a sudden ripple of desire through his body. Kai stood up, stumbling into Sehun. Sehun supported him, holding him upright. They laughed uncontrollably as Kai’s legs grew weak.

Kai looked up at Sehun. His hands grabbed at Sehun’s chest as Sehun gripped Kai’s back, arms wrapped around him. He could have denied so many things, but in that moment, Kai was crippled. He wanted to indulge in the man who held him. Without hesitation, Kai leaned into Sehun, pushing him against the bathroom door. He clutched at the fabric of Sehun’s shirt, reaching up to kiss him. 

Sehun’s lips were rough, yet he kissed him softly. Kai pushed his tongue into his mouth, tasting the liquor they had been drinking just moments ago. His hands crept under Sehun’s shirt, and he lusted over every ripple of muscle. Sehun grunted abrasively, yielding to his hyung. Their bodies spoke to each other in a language that was unfamiliar to Kai, but it was a language not unlike the one they spoke when they danced. Kai rolled his body and Sehun ground his hips. Their hands touched unfamiliar parts of each other’s bodies. Sehun tugged at Kai’s waistband and Kai tugged at Sehun’s hair. 

A sharp knock on the door broke them apart, cruelly thrusting them back into reality. Suho’s voice sounded from the other side of the door,

“Is Jongin okay?”

Sehun licked his swollen lips, clearing his throat before answering, “Yeah, he’s fine.”

“Let me know if you need anything.” Suho said.

“Alright, thanks hyung.” Sehun looked at Kai, “We should probably get you to bed.”

Together they staggered off to Kai’s room that he shared with D.O. and Chanyeol. Sehun helped Kai peel his shirt off and get into bed. Kai looked up at Sehun as he pulled the covers over him. He melted like butter under Sehun’s hands. Sehun hesitated before leaning down and planting a clumsy kiss upon Kai’s lips. He wanted to pull Sehun on top of him, he wanted to continue the actions that had swayed them in the bathroom, but Kai faltered.

“Goodnight Jongin.” Sehun slurred.

“Goodnight Sehun.” Kai watched as Sehun left the room, a slight stagger in his gait. He didn’t know if it was just the effects of the alcohol, but in that moment, Kai wanted Sehun more than he had ever wanted anyone else.

...

The following day, Kai awoke to a pounding headache. Xiumin could be heard retching in the bathroom and Kai could hear Chanyeol groaning in his bed from across the room. Suho entered the room with a glass of water and a couple of painkillers.

“How are you all feeling?” Suho spoke as he handed Kai a pill.

D.O. woke up with a yawn, “I’m alright.”

Kai took the glass from Suho’s hand and gulped down the painkiller, “Thanks hyung.” Suho took the water and made his way over to Chanyeol.

“Xiumin’s been throwing up since he woke up and Baekhyun can barely sit up, otherwise the rest of us are fine.” Suho sighed.

“Lucky you.” Chanyeol grumbled pathetically. Already Kai could feel the painkillers taking effect. He stood up as his vision cleared. He exited the room and entered the living room. Sehun and Chen sat on the couch talking. Sehun looked up at Kai as he sank down next to him.

“How are you feeling?” Sehun asked playfully. Kai rested his head upon Sehun’s shoulder.

“I’m feeling pretty shitty.”

Sehun chuckled softly and pressed his lips to the top of Kai’s head, kissing him reassuringly. Chen stood up with a stretch,

“I think I’ll go and help Yixing with Minseok hyung. He’s been dealing with him all morning.”

Kai watched as he left the room. He felt Sehun stiffen before he spoke,

“Jongin… about last night…”

Kai cut in, “It’s fine, don’t worry about it.” Sehun laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, 

“I just don’t want you to feel like I’m pushing you or anything.”

“No, it was totally fine.” Kai flushed slightly as he continued, “It was actually kind of fun.”

Sehun looked down at his hands and smiled. Kai studied his face carefully.

“Do you want to go down to the practice room and dance a little? I’m starting to feel a bit better.”

Sehun smiled and nodded and they stood to make their way to the practice room. Kai hoped he could tell Sehun how he felt while he danced. He hoped Sehun could read his attraction in the lines of his body.

…

In the following days, Kai could not get Sehun out of his head. The thought of Sehun infected his mind like a plague. He felt as though he had touch deprivation; all he craved was to feel his body again. For so long Kai had noticed Sehun without really seeing him. He had failed to recognize his desire. He had been parched without knowing what he was thirsty for. But now he knew what he wanted; he wanted Sehun.

Sehun kept a constant poker face, never revealing anything to Kai. And his apparent indifference only made Kai want him more. He used every excuse he had to touch him, Kai hungered over Sehun’s broad shoulders and milky skin. He knew he was being indiscreet, but he was incapable of resistance. 

Sehun’s mannerisms never changed. No matter how much Kai threw himself at him, Sehun never seemed to notice. Kai grew frustrated. Why was Sehun not reading the signs? Did Sehun not understand or was he deliberately ignoring him? However, there was always a spark of anxiety that burned in Kai’s mind. What if Sehun wasn’t really attracted to him?

One evening, EXO had the night off and most of the members had decided to go out, but Kai and Sehun had decided to stay in. Kai sat on his bed, a book resting in his hands. His eyes scanned the pages but his mind wandered elsewhere. Kai sat up straight as he heard a soft rap on the door. Sehun stepped into the room, running a hand through his rust coloured hair.

“What’s up?” Kai asked. He set his book aside and stood, drawing closer to Sehun. Kai licked his lips, hoping for a taste of the man who stood before him. Sehun spoke, but his words never processed in Kai’s mind. His gaze followed Sehun’s hands, broad gestures drawing him in. The air of the room was close and still. He couldn’t take it anymore.

Losing all sense of self restraint, Kai placed his hands on Sehun’s chest, slamming him into the opposite wall. Sehun’s eyes were clouded with confusion as Kai gripped the fabric of his shirt tightly. Lust coursed through his veins as Kai leaned in and Sehun inhaled sharply as their lips met. Kai clutched at Sehun’s chest, willing himself closer. With only a moment’s hesitation, Sehun cocked his head, kissing him passionately. He ran his hands along Kai’s shoulders and back; Kai shivered underneath his fingers.

Kai tugged at Sehun’s shirt, removing it briskly. He discarded his own shirt, not hesitating to press his bare skin against Sehun’s. He ground his hips into Sehun’s. Sehun stiffened, issuing a deep moan. Kai moved his lips to Sehun’s neck. Sehun squirmed as Kai sucked and nibbled on the tender skin just beneath his jaw. A thin layer of sweat coated their bodies. Sehun’s fingers slipped inside the waistband of Kai’s jeans, pulling him closer. Kai hardened at the feeling of Sehun’s thick cock pressed tight against his pants.

He inhaled deeply, the scent of sweat and skin greeting him. Sehun gripped Kai’s back, nails digging into his skin. In one fluid motion, Sehun turned, pinning Kai against the wall. Kai shuddered at the sudden change in position, cowering beneath him. Panic welled up inside of him as Sehun’s lips trailed down his body, kissing his neck, his shoulder, his chest, his stomach. He knelt on the floor, looking up at Kai with glassy eyes. Just as Sehun’s hands reached for Kai’s belt, fear overtook him,

“Sehun, wait!” Kai grabbed Sehun’s hands, preventing them from creeping any further. Sehun gazed up at him, concern crossing his face,

“What’s wrong?”

Kai closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He felt foolish. Kai’s confidence diminished and he shrank into himself. Finally, his words slipped past his lips,

“I don’t know what to do.”

Kai wasn’t a virgin, but he was a virgin to men. Having only ever been with girls, he was at a loss of what to do.

Sehun’s expression softened and he smiled kindly. He stood, holding Kai’s hands tightly.

“It’s okay. Just trust me.”

Sehun cupped Kai’s jaw with his hand, slowly brushing his lips against Kai’s. Kai allowed himself to relax, letting Sehun take the lead. He calmed his breath as Sehun ran his hands along Kai’s body, trailing his fingers delicately across his dark skin. All he had to do was find trust in him. Kai timidly threaded his hands through Sehun’s hair, running his fingers through each silky strand. Sehun’s hands trailed down his back, gripping Kai’s ass roughly. He picked him up, Kai wrapping his legs around Sehun’s waist.

Sehun strode over to the other side of the room, gently laying Kai down on the bed. Kai lay on his back as Sehun stood over him. Sehun’s hands reached for Kai’s belt once more,

“Is this okay?” He asked.

Kai nodded nervously as Sehun’s nimble fingers undid his belt buckle before carefully sliding off his jeans. Kai was riddled with self-consciousness and anticipation as he lay in nothing but his underwear. Sehun smiled deviously as he hooked his thumbs around Kai’s waistband, slowly peeling the fabric away from his body. He had finally yielded to Sehun.

Kai flushed deeply as Sehun gazed at his hardened and leaking member. With gentle hands he peeled Kai’s thighs apart, spreading his legs wide. He watched as Sehun placed his fingers in his mouth, thoroughly coating them with saliva. Sehun reached his hands beneath Kai’s groin, fingers hovering over Kai’s twitching rim.

He flinched as Sehun slipped a finger inside of him, going past the knuckle. He paused, allowing Kai to adjust. Kai squirmed as Sehun moved his hand sensually, the sensation was strange but not unpleasant. Sehun added another finger, scissoring his fingers to stretch his tight opening. A weak moan slipped past Kai’s lips as Sehun curled his fingers. Sehun smirked,

“Does that feel good?”

Kai nodded vigorously, fidgeting as Sehun added a third finger, reaching deeper and stretching farther. Kai’s toes curled and his back arched as Sehun thrusted his fingers in and out. He bit back his voice as pleasure riddled throughout his body. Sehun had him shivering like a virgin. Kai whimpered as Sehun slowly removed his fingers from Kai’s opening. He spoke gently as he undid his pants,

“I think you’re ready.”

Kai gazed up at Sehun with hooded eyes as he removed the remainder of his clothing. His eyes widened at his mass. Sehun’s cock was _huge._ Kai’s confidence returned as Sehun drew closer. He sat up, Sehun’s brow furrowed as Kai knelt to the floor.

“Just wait a second.” Kai murmured seductively, his voice laced in desire. Sehun’s cock twitched as Kai brushed his fingers along the length of his shaft. Kai delivered Sehun’s tip a few kittenish licks, looking up at him through his thick lashes. Kai’s hot breath hovered over the head of Sehun’s cock, causing him to shudder. Kai grinned maliciously, he gripped the base of Sehun’s member, running his velvety tongue along his thick shaft.

A lewd groan ushered from Sehun’s lips as he leaned his head back. Kai wrapped his mouth around his cock, bobbing his head at a torturous pace. Kai sucked softly, taking more of Sehun’s length every time he reached forward. He placed his hands on Sehun’s hips, taking all of Sehun into his mouth. Kai’s eyes watered, taking all of his self control not to gag. Sehun shuddered at the feeling of his hyung’s throat contracting tightly around his thick girth. Kai withdrew, relishing the taste of Sehun’s leaking cock. 

Kai stood, licking the shell of Sehun’s ear,

“I want to feel you inside me.” He breathed shakily. 

Sehun took his face in his hands and kissed him roughly, tilting his head to deepen the kiss as much as possible. The younger pushed him onto the bed violently, Kai landing on his back with a dull thud. A mixture of nervousness and excitement coursed through his veins as Sehun approached him. He lay on his back with his legs spread wide. He was ready. Sehun leaned over him, enveloping Kai’s neck in ravenous kisses. Kai’s breath grew ragged, desperate for the man above him. Sehun withdrew, he gripped Kai’s hips as he stood before him.

Sehun gazed at Kai intensely, “This might hurt.” He warned. Kai nodded, giving him permission.

Sehun gripped the base of his cock and lined it up with Kai’s opening. A whine escaped Kai’s lips as he felt the pressure of Sehun’s head pressed up against his entrance. 

“Ready?” Sehun asked.

Kai swallowed hard, “Ready.”

Sehun entered slowly. Kai whimpered and felt his palms sweating as Sehun’s cock slowly slid inside of him. Sehun breathed shakily, gritting his teeth with effort,

“Fuck, you’re so tight...”

Sehun pulled back before gently thrusting back forward. Kai’s body jolted slightly, he gripped the bedsheets with his fists, his knuckles slowly turning white. Sehun paused, allowing Kai to adjust,

“Are you okay?” He asked. A thin layer of sweat coated Sehun’s perspiring body. Kai fidgeted slightly, he could sense Sehun fighting the impulse to fuck him instantly. But Sehun was patient.

“Yes.” Kai answered, “Just keep going.” He pleaded. Sehun gripped Kai’s waist tightly and snapped his hips forward. Kai’s breath caught in his throat and his stomach lurched as Sehun’s cock reached deep inside of him. Sehun paused, but Kai grabbed his wrist, pleading desperately,

“Faster.”

Sehun smiled, biting his lip before thrusting into Kai once more. Kai gasped audibly and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Sehun set a steady pace, thrusting into the older man deeply. Tears sprung up in Kai’s eyes as he felt his skin tear. Pain tore through his entire body with each snap of Sehun’s hips. Sehun was just so _big_. He never would have imagined pain this great. He gasped for air as Sehun pounded him brutally. 

Kai shielded his face with his forearms as tears streamed down his cheeks. He did not want Sehun to see his discomfort, willing him to keep going. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed throughout the room and bedsprings creaked in rhythm with Sehun’s hips.

Kai gradually became aware of the pain leaving him. He steadied his breathing and relaxed his body. To his pleasant surprise, it actually started to feel good. Kai rolled his hips in time with Sehun, feeling his cock throbbing desperately. Sehun grinned down at him between ragged breaths, pleased that Kai was finally receiving pleasure. Kai bucked his hips blissfully as Sehun drove still deeper.

Sehun leaned forward, burying his face in the crook of Kai’s neck. Kai entwined his fingers in Sehun’s hair, his whole body lurching with each thrust. Sehun grunted abrasively as Kai’s voice cracked. He choked back a sob as Sehun pulled out abruptly. Sehun gazed down at Kai’s cracked features as he panted heavily, his chest heaving up and down.

Sehun grabbed Kai’s leg and swung it over his shoulder, shifting Kai onto his side. Kai squeaked pathetically as Sehun entered him ruthlessly and without preparation. His breath hitched in his throat as Sehun pounded him brutally. His cock reached deeper with Kai’s leg hooked over his toned shoulder. Kai lay on his side and hung his head, small whimpers issuing from his lips. Sehun ran his fingers along Kai’s body, peppering his skin with goosebumps.

Kai let out a shaky gasp at the feeling of being completely filled. Each time, Sehun thrusted out, leaving only his tip inside of Kai, before thrusting back in again. Sehun kissed every inch of Kai’s face and neck, planting lingering kisses upon his dark skin. Kai’s toes curled deliciously as Sehun hit the small bump inside of him. His stomach coiled an his cock leaked profusely. He whimpered and moaned as Sehun tore his ass apart.

He shivered violently as Sehun abused Kai’s lips with harsh kisses and sharp bites. He ran a hand along Kai’s toned thigh, caressing the bronzed skin he loved so much. Kai bit his lip and furrowed his brow, Sehun felt so good. Beads of sweat formed at his temples. Kai loved how Sehun treated him, he looked so sexy as he thrusted into him deeply, pounding into him at a steady rhythm.

Kai bucked his hips as Sehun quickened his pace. He whimpered and moaned in a desperate pleed as Sehun hit the perfect spot inside of him again and again. Kai’s body tingled and burned, willing Sehun to keep going. But just as he felt the familiar coiling in the pit of his stomach, Sehun pulled out hastily. Kai whined in protest, willing to feel Sehun inside of him, willing Sehun to finish him.

He trembled as Sehun placed hungry kisses on his inner thigh, where the skin was honeyed and golden. Sehun gazed at Kai through hazy eyes and heavy lids,

“God you’re so beautiful.”

A light blush blossomed across Kai’s face, embarrassed. He could feel Sehun’s insatiable desire in the heat of his hands and the tone of his voice.

“Get on your hands and knees.” Sehun ordered. Kai obeyed immediately, feeling the bed dip slightly as Sehun kneeled behind him. Rough hands caressed Kai’s toned back and he gasped audibly as Sehun smacked his ass viciously. His breath caught in his throat as Sehun pressed his swollen head against Kai’s entrance mockingly. He did not want to wait any longer,

“Sehun please just fuck me!” He choked desperately.

He felt Sehun press his lips against Kai’s back, his breath was hot against his skin as he spoke,

“You’re so sexy when you beg baby…”

Without warning, Sehun gripped Kai’s hips tightly and rammed his cock deep inside of him. Kai bit back the urge to scream at the sudden penetration. Pain tore through his body as Sehun’s cock beat against his tight walls. Kai tightened himself deliberately around Sehun’s cock, causing Sehun to release a feral moan. He rolled his hips back to meet Sehun’s, Kai driving backwards as Sehun drove forwards.

Kai clenched his teeth and let hot tears roll down his cheeks as Sehun gripped his waist tighter, digging his nails deep into Kai’s flesh. Kai’s body tingled with pleasure as Sehun pounded him from behind. Sharp grunts issued from Sehun’s lips, Kai melting at the sound of his broken voice. His cock throbbed, and he could feel himself getting close to the edge.

Sehun knew that Kai was getting close, as each moan grew louder than the last. He pounded him harder, reaching deeper and moving faster. Screams and pleads fell repeatedly from Kai’s lips as Sehun ruthlessly abused his prostate. Ecstasy tore through his body as he begged Sehun to keep going.

“Yes Sehun, yes…”

Kai felt Sehun shaking uncontrollably as screams tore through his throat. Excitement raced through Kai’s body as he moaned sinfully. His legs trembled and his breath shook as he came with broken moans. Thick, creamy cum dripped from his cock as he hung his head in exhaustion.

He heard Sehun’s voice crack as he whispered meekly,

“Jongin…”

With a final snap of his hips, Sehun feverishly released himself inside of Kai. He felt hot cum oozing down his thigh as Sehun pulled out, the sticky juices leaking from Kai’s opening. Sehun collapsed next to Kai and rolled onto his back, chest heaving in an attempt to regain his breath. Kai sidled over to him, holding a hand to Sehun’s chest. They lay there panting, staying in the place they had created, not wanting to leave the sense of closeness they had formed.

Sehun turned to him and smiled as Kai traced mindless patterns on his chest with delicate fingers. Sehun leaned in, kissing Kai’s forehead gingerly. His lips lingered, hovering over Kai’s skin before pulling away with a small smile. Kai inhaled deeply, the aroma of sweat and skin hung thickly in the air. Happiness filled his chest as he gazed at the crease of Sehun’s eyes, a quiet intimacy molding the lines of Sehun’s smile. Kai’s brow furrowed as he spoke softly, worry lacing his voice,

“Sehun?”

“Hm?”

Kai looked down at his hands, averting his eyes from Sehun’s,

“Am I gay?”

Sehun placed his fingers beneath Kai’s chin, tipping his head up to look at him intensely,

“That’s not for me to decide. Your identity is completely up to you.” He leaned in, capturing Kai’s lips in a heated kiss. Kai kissed him passionately, feeling the familiar press of his lips and taste of his mouth. He kissed him with a deeper part of himself, he wanted to let Sehun know that he was _his_. He wanted to let Sehun know that this is what he wanted.

Their lips fell apart. Kai gazed at him, reaching out a hand and tracing Sehun’s lips with the pad of his thumb. They searched each other’s faces.

“I think I might be falling in love with you.” Kai murmured. A small smirk spread across Sehun’s face,

“Me too.”


End file.
